A droplet of tears
by candy addiction
Summary: It was the the consequences of falling in love with a human. ?xnaru is currently undecided


**A droplet of tears**

**By: Candie Addiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its cast so yeah…

CD: Hey this is my third fics that I have done so far here in so please be nice. Also to warn you I really suck at writing and my grammars also sucks. So people out there who want to help me and the person who is working with me on writing this fic please give us some pointer than please do. Thx a lot. )

Once upon a time when the earth was young Kami-sama had made up this barrier to separate the heavenly being from the earthly begin known as human. Kami-sama had made up a rules that these two begin are not to be involved with each other in any way. She had strictly put up this rule on all her children's in heavens. However, one of her most beloved child that she had created with all her love and all the purest elements that no one should ever get the hold of had changed the way heaven have been for the past thousand of century.

He had done something that gave Kami-sama a heart attack. He had fallen in love with the clan leader of the clan known as the Uchiha. The angel had broken one of the heaven most important rules ever. He had broken a rule that no one had ever dare to break, he had fallen in love with a mere human who in turn also loved him. Kami-sama was so angry when she heard the news of her most beloved heavenly child had fallen in love with this mere human and they were planning to get married. In her ranged she had cause storms and destruction to the land and the whole entire earth. She had sent out many of her other heavenly children to earth to capture the traitor to heaven as she had called him. When the children came back she was heart broken at the beautiful eyes that once held so much innocent and happiness had now turn into a dull and sadness of the deep loneness of the ocean floors.

She had asked "Why my beautiful child why?" he had answered back

"Because my creator love has know reason to it. My love for this man had been the most wonderful things that had ever happen to me. Even more so than my birth to this world." tears running down those tan scared checks of the child showing the crimes that he had committed.

"My child if you have not wakened from your wrong doing than it leaves me no choice but to seal you into the sphere of eternal sleep." said Kami-sama with sadness in her eyes.

"I will accept your punishment as long as you promise me not to hurt Kaniji. Please as long as I am to take upon this punishment don't hurt him." plead the sad angel with bigger crystal like tears running down his eyes.

The other heavenly begin that was watching this scene questioning the strange rain that was descending down the traitor face. They had never seen such strange things that coming from the eyes before.

Kami-sama also quiet confuse of this water or rain that is coming from the young ones eyes. She asked "My beloved one what is this rain that you have in your eyes?" the beloved one answered

"This rain is called tears Kami-sama. Kaniji had teaches me that tears come from your heart, it is an emotion that all begin posses." said the young angel with a smile on his face.

Kami-sama was angered by what the young angel had said. She quickly summons up al her power and creates a blue sphere and asked the young angle to step up. "I will promise you that I will not harm Kaniji and his clan once you are sealed into this sphere you forever sleep. I promise." She said in a small whisper with her head bent down covering her sad eyes.

"Thank you" said the angle who slowly taking off his clothes and climb into the sphere. Slowly he begins to curl up into a ball. When Kami-sama looked up he had mouthed "I'm sorry" however, no words come out except for little bubbles. His eyes were slowly closing and the last thing that he saw was a trail of tears that slip through Kami-sama cheek, her first ever tears. She was also surprised of the rain that was running down her face.

She lowers the sphere into a lake that was lay untouched for another thousand of years. Putting a seal on the surface of the lake so that know one can see only for her self. "I will seal you here in this lake on earth where you love to be , good bye my beloved child." With the last words she flew back to heaven with a heavy heart.

In the year 2007…

CD: hehehe I'll leave ya'll here for now. So as you can guess that the angel is Naruto. And Kaniji is my OCC.. ) I hope you guys like this. Of you have any suggestion on how to make this chp and latter chp better, review me.. - also I need help on the pairing. Ita/naru or sasu/naru .. review me for the votes!


End file.
